Held captive
by ShadowKissed-Deni
Summary: Takes place near the end of the second volume of Season 3. Sylar has tricked Claire and now has her trapped with him. He's killed the President and become him and guess what, Claire's his first lady. Will she give in or escape?
1. Tricked

**Hehe my first Heroes fanfic!**

**This was just a random thought... so yeah...**

**I hope you like it!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Heroes even though sometimes wish i do. :)**

**-Deni**

* * *

Sylar had caught me off guard. I thought he really was Nathan that day in Nathan's office. What a huge stupid mistake.

I should've known. Sylar had gotten powers to shape shift into absolutely anyone, and he fooled me.

I was now being held captive in the President's office. Sylar had huge plans. He had become the President and killed the original. I was his first lady. He changed me into a woman who was tall, had red hair and was basically beautiful. I had no choice but to go through with everything. He controlled me.

We had been going on like this for a few days now. It was hell.

He was at a meeting right now, so he left me stuck to a chair using his powers. God I hated him. I tried to move but couldn't, it was like I was paralysed. I wondered where my family was, if they were looking for me. They had to be suspicious since I had come here looking for Nathan and didn't return.

The door of the office was making noises as he turned the key. He was back.

"Hello Claire. How are you today?" He asked while walking towards me with his hands behind his back. I didn't answer. He got annoyed and with the wag of a finger he made me stand up from the chair.

"Claire?" He asked again. He was losing his patience, while I was loosing my control over my anger towards him. He shape shifted back into himself, back to Gabriel Gray.

"You monster." I said harshly, he frowned.

"I've told you this before Claire. We're both immortal, we can live forever together. You will grow to love me. If you like it or not."

"Perv…" I muttered. After all, I was still kind of a teenager and he was what, 30? He simply laughed.

"Claire we have so much in common. We were both adopted and we both struggle to find out who we really are. When it comes to love, nothing else matters except how much you care for your partner."

"Funny. I didn't think something like you would even know what love is."

He wagged his finger again and made me walk towards him. We were really close now. I couldn't control what my body was doing, I was frozen.

"You will love me." He said seriously. But I knew I never could.

"In your dreams." I spat at him.

With that, he placed his hands on my face and kissed me. I couldn't do anything and I felt hopeless and miserable. My face felt numb and he opened my mouth with his tongue. I was going to live like this forever, held captive by this monster, being forced to love him when I never would, unless I did something about it.

Suddenly, my hands were in his hair and his arms were around my waist. I couldn't do anything, I was his puppet. As he kissed me, I couldn't and didn't want to kiss him back. It was like he was kissing a stone wall, which was how I felt anyway.

He finally released me and pulled away.

"How was that?" He said with a wag of his finger making me able to move my mouth.

"Disgusting." I said coldly, I was definitely not lying. It was terrible having someone's tongue in your mouth and kissing you savagely.

"You won't think of it that way once you get used to it." He said with a cheeky grin.

He hadn't done anything like, really abusive to me _yet_, in fact that was our first kiss.

"I've got to go to a press conference." He said and turned me around with his powers. He made me walk and sit back down on the chair.

I tried to move but it was no use. I was bound to the chair _again_.

"Don't go anywhere." He said with a wink and left the room and locked the door behind him.

I doubted that I was going to be found soon. I was losing hope. Especially since I looked nothing like myself and I was the President's first lady to the world.

What was I supposed to do?

* * *

**Please review to tell me what you think!**

**:)**

**Should i continue?**


	2. Trapped

**Hiya guys!**

**Sorry for the super long and ridiculous wait that i put you guys through!**

**I hope you like this one as much as you liked the first. :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Heroes even though sometimes wish i do.**

**-Deni**

* * *

I tried shifting around in my chair again, no use. These press conferences normally took a few hours, so I had some time, to at least attempt to break free. I tried moving and I could feel my body tensing as I tried to lift my arms from my lap.

For some odd reason, this 'escaping' was really tiring me out. My body felt weak and i was getting a headache...

Before I knew it, I dozed off…

I was in a dream. I was sitting on a park bench, just relaxing, listening to the playful laughter coming from the children in the playground. God, how I wished to be that age again, carefree with nothing to worry about. I looked up at the bright blue sky, birds sang and there wasn't a single car on the street. Everything was so peaceful. The wind made the leaves on the trees dance and I felt comfortable, something that I hadn't felt in a long time. Then a dark figure appeared in front of me. It was blocking the glorious morning sun that was warming me up from before. I squinted with my eyes slightly and the blurry image soon became clear. It was Sylar.

I woke up. I was still in the "President's office". That was not a dream. That was a nightmare. Great, was he haunting me everywhere now? Or was it just a coincidence that my sub-conscious managed to pull out Sylar?

The main door began to screech open. He was back, again. How long was I out?

"I'm back. Miss me?" He spoke flirtatiously while morphing back into himself. With the small movement of his finger, I could speak again.

"Never." And it was the truth…

"Well, regardless, I missed you. After all, you are my wife… My dear wife." He stroked my cheek with the back of his hand.

"I'm not your wife you maniac! We aren't married!" Crazy psycho...

"But I _am_ the President and you _are_ my first lady. So therefore, we are." Nonsense...

"No we aren't! I'm Claire Bennet and you're Sylar, the most evil creature on earth!" Now that was factual.

"You did not just say that." His face turned stone cold.

"I did." I gave him my 'Damn right' look.

"Listen to me Claire, don't ever say that again." He sounded serious, almost threatening. Did I find his weak spot?

"Or you'll what?" He broke our gaze for a few seconds but looked at me when I spoke again.

"Like you said before, we're both immortal. You can't kill me." Well that was partly lying. After all I could be dead, if something was shoved in the back of my neck.

"But I can torture you can't I?" Something sparkled in his dark creepy eyes.

"It's no use. I won't feel a thing." I felt oddly proud, like I'd outsmarted a genius.

"I didn't mean physical torture. I meant that well, I can keep you here forever, and without letting you meet anyone else but me. I'd have you all to myself." Oh, great. I felt slightly embarrassed.

"You'll have no connection with the outside world. Oh, a brilliant idea just hatched in my brain." A brilliant idea?

"Like what?"

"I can torture you Claire, emotionally... Yes that would be fun." His smile was just... oh my God... too evil to describe...

"What's important to Claire Bennet?" He rubbed his chin.

"You think i'll tell you?"

"No, well i doubt it. But i can guess. Let's see, you're a young female and just like any other woman, perhaps you'd have a boyfriend?"

"Nope." I tried to sound as if I didn't care.

"Oh that's right you have me anyway..." He seemed oddly proud. Freak.

"Hmmm... what else would be important to you?" Then as if a lightbulb lighted up in his mind, he clicked his fingers.

"I'll let you watch as I make your family suffer." Oh no... he found _my_ weakness.

"You wouldn't."

"Yes, actually I would. How fun would it be to watch that boy scream with pain?"

"What boy?"

"Oh you know what was he, your brother?"

"Lyle?" Of course Lyle... was being with a maniac proven to make you 'like' them?

"Ah, yes, Lyle's the name. Actually you might enjoy watching him in pain."

"What makes you think that?" He didn't know anything about me. Well besides the obvious facts.

"Isn't there something called sibling rivalry?" He raised an eyebrow at me.

"Well we've never had it. Lyle and I get along just fine." Well, sometimes. But he was still my little brother, still my family.

"Then I guess it will pain you all the more to watch him die." A creepy grin swept across his evil face. I gulped.

"But of course there's an even bigger fish to fry." I knew who he was talking about, my father.

"How easy would life be if I got rid of him? He's been a pain in the ass for far too long. It's time I took him out. Better yet to make his daughter, woops I mean, adopted daughter watch." He knew where to hit me.

"You're sick."

"I know." He scoffed.

"Don't you have any human emotions at all? Don't you care for all these people that you've killed?" I still couldn't believe such a creature like him could exist.

"Yes, I do have emotions Claire, it's quite obvious. As for caring for my victims, not really, they all had information that I needed."

"You cold blooded murderer."

"Watch your mouth young lady." He knelt in front of me and tilted my head toward his. He brushed his lips softly against mine.

"I'll start making plans now. You can watch."

Was he serious? He turned my chair around so that I was facing his big desk. He walked over and sat down on the big black chair behind the desk.

"Claire you may want to take note of this."

"Note of what?"

"The process, of well, planning someone's doom. You might even enjoy it." Oh God... was I in for some pain...

"I never will." Of course I wouldn't! I was nothing like him!

"Sure? I get a thrill from it, it's all so exciting and..."

"Horrible." I finished for him.

"That's not exactly the right word that I was looking for. But at least we're making progress. We're finishing each other's sentences now. That's a nice start." He smiled at me again and I rolled my eyes.

I needed to stop him, if it was the last thing I did. I couldn't let him hurt the ones that I held closest to me. If there was only some way that I could weaken him, to make him set me free.

* * *

**REVIEW if you liked it, or hated it.**

**;)**


End file.
